


The Pocky Game

by NerdlingMitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdlingMitch/pseuds/NerdlingMitch
Summary: Originally posted to my Tumblr July 2013Sam and Gabe play the pocky game.





	The Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, I had no idea what I was writing about.

_“_ Wanna play a game?” _  
_

Sam gave Gabriel a curious look as the archangel appeared in the room, smiling widely. Gabriel smirked at Sam, and flopped onto the bed. In his hand he held a red box, which Sam assumed was some type of candy. Gabriel had a bad habit of appearing for no reason (he kept track of them through their Impala) and stealing Sam, usually taking him to a house, or a classy hotel.

Gabriel had left for a moment, and returned with the box. “…What game?” asked Sam cautiously. Gabriel smiled in reply, opening it and then the wrapper. The archangel pulled out a biscuit stick out if the box, out the box to the side, and showed it to Sam.

“The pocky game!” exclaimed Gabriel brightly. It was covered in dark chocolate almost all the way to the end. Sam blinked in surprise when Gabriel climbed over his lap, straddling his hips. The golden amber eyes looked amused. “It’s where I have one end of the stick, and you have the other! It’s like the Lady and the Tramp!,” said Gabriel brightly.

Sam shifted awkwardly, looking away from Gabriel for a moment. “Gabe, I never watched The Lady and the Tramp,” he stated sheepishly. The angel gasped, looking horrified. “Hey, I never had the chance!” he said immediately, and Gabriel looked disappointed.

“Okay, fine. Let’s just play, okay? Later, we’ll have to watch it!” Gabriel then put the end without the chocolate in his mouth, trying to not grin too much as he held it between his teeth. Sam hesitantly did the same with the other end, and Gabriel wrapped his lips around the stick as he took a bite.

Gabriel didn’t say anything when the stick broke, and reached for the box, grinning. “We’ll get it!” he said, his voice happy. Sam blushed faintly, trying to think of the fact he wasn’t the first to do this with Gabriel. Then they started over again.

It took three more tried until finally their lips met, and each attempt was with Sam growing slightly more frustrated with it, debating telling Gabriel to stop. When their lips met, Gabriel flicked his tongue out and stole the last bit of pocky, before pulling Sam into a lazy kiss, moving his lips against Sam’s slowly.

Sam shivered when Gabriel’s tongue brushed his lips, and sighed quietly into his kiss. His arms wrapped around Gabriel, and he returned the contact. Gabriel’s lips were soft, and they tasted like sugar when Sam experimentally ran his tongue along them. Gabriel smiled, and returned the favor, now starting to enjoy this more than before.

 Gabriel coaxed Sam’s lips to part, sliding his tongue inside. Gabriel was grateful for how he’d chosen to sit, as now their height difference didn’t matter. Sam moaned softly as Gabriel explored, doing the same, both of them tasting of chocolate. Finally, Sam pulled away, eyes closed, breathing uneven.

Gabriel chuckled quietly, and whispered against Sam’s lips, “I win.” Sam snickered softly, pulling Gabe into another kiss, this time without any hesitation. Gabe gasped as Sam took control of the kiss, and found himself clinging to the man, fingers curling on Sam's upper arms. He liked the way it felt to feel all of this muscle and strength, and the way Sam was pulling him closer.

Then when Gabriel shifted his weight forward, trying to get as close as physically possible and then some, he made Sam gasp loudly, breaking their kiss. A low moan came from Sam’s chest, and Gabe raised an eyebrow, lips curving into a smirk.

Sam’s breathing was harsher than earlier, and he wasn’t given a chance to catch his breath with Gabriel’s continuous motions that just kept him on edge. “My my, Sam…” whispered the archangel in his ear. “Do you think I should help you with that?” Sam’s hands tightened, and Gabriel found himself flipped over, pinned to the soft blankets with a larger warmer body over him.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
